Vous avez deux heures
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA / Jamais leurs amis n'auraient cru que John et Sherlock feraient des enfants. Mais ça, c'était avant que Archie n'arrive. Parce que maintenant, pour sa rentrée à l'université, les amis en question se rendaient compte qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser deux personnes aussi dérangées avoir un fils. Pour leur santé mentale à tous.
1. Mon voisin, ce génie

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire !

C'est un U.A. qui se passe de nos jours. Contrairement à mes habitudes, les personnages principaux ne seront pas ceux de la série, mais leurs enfants ! Les chapitres s'intercaleront entre le point de vue d'Amelia et celui d'Archibald.

Cette fanfiction est un cadeau pour** Momiji-sama** que vous pouvez remercier de m'apporter tant d'idées en cours de français.

**Disclaimers** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et à Arthur Conan Doyle, les enfants sont inspirés de personnages existants et je ne possède rien à part l'histoire.

Je vous laisses savourer !

* * *

**I : Mon voisin, ce génie**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Amelia sortit de la voiture avec un sourire et salua de la main sa mère qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'université ce jour là. C'était la rentrée et sa mère n'avait pas eu le cœur de la laisser prendre le bus un jour pareil. D'autant que son entrée dans cette université prestigieuse s'était jouée à un centième de point dans sa moyenne. Elle avait donc tout intérêt à s'appliquer pour y rester et Elizabeth Smith considérait qu'une bonne rentrée constituait un facteur positif pour une année scolaire.

L'université Scotland Yard se situait dans un quartier oublié de Londres où personne ne s'aventurait s'il n'appartenait pas au complexe. L'établissement était réputé pour ne produire que des rocs qui ne laisseraient personne leur marcher sur les pieds dans leur vie. On pouvait compter sur eux pour être des exemples de droiture et d'opiniâtreté. Il était également de notoriété publique qu'on ne sortait pas totalement sain d'esprit de l'université Scotland Yard. Mais le succès de l'établissement était tel que personne ne faisait réellement attention à cet aspect des ressortissants.

Amelia Smith passa donc les portes de l'université sans suspecter une seule seconde ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de ces immenses battants de bois. Alors qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas dans le bâtiment ancestrale, quelqu'un la bouscula violemment et elle tomba au sol avec un cri de surprise. Immédiatement, le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Amelia le contempla durant quelques instants. Il était très grand pour son âge -sensiblement le même qu'elle- et très mince. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient devant ses yeux et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Ses yeux en amande d'un bleu profond et ses pommettes hautes ressortaient, lui donnant une allure étrange et exotique mais non moins élégante. L'uniforme du lycée lui seyait à la perfection et il ressemblait à un aristocrate avec son sourcil haussé.

L'adolescent ne fut pas en reste et détailla la jeune fille qu'il venait de bousculer. Elle avait de très courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés et une allure sportive, et de grands yeux verts aux longs cils. Son sourire douloureux lorsqu'elle se releva n'en était pas moins plein de fossettes. Elle se tenait droite et avait une allure presque martiale.

- Tu es pressé toi ! rit Amelia.

- Oui, désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Pas de mal, vas. Je m'appelle Amelia Smith. Et toi ?

- Archie Holmes. Tu m'excuses, je suis attendu.

- Bien sûr ! Juste, on est dans la même promotion ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en s'éloignant.

- À bientôt ! lui cria-t-elle en retour.

Amelia suivit sa silhouette longiligne jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'un couloir. C'est le sourire au lèvre que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le grand panneau d'affichage en liège et chercha son nom dans les interminables listes qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Elle le repéra finalement, et chercha celui d'Archie qu'elle trouva rapidement également. Puis elle tomba sur le nom de son référent, le professeur Moriarty. Amelia jeta un regard périphérique et repéra la flèche qui lui indiqua la direction de son amphithéâtre.

Elle s'élança dans un couloir, dérapa sur un carreau de faïence et se retrouva finalement devant la porte de l'amphi. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, monta six niveaux et s'assit au milieu de la rangée. Elle vit l'amphithéâtre se remplir lentement et sourit en remarquant Archie qui pénétrait dans la salle. Amelia lui adressa un signe de main et il se dirigea vers elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Bientôt, l'amphithéâtre résonna du bruit des conversations des nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui se retrouvaient après les vacances et ceux qui liaient connaissance. Archie était affalé sur son paquet de feuille, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Amelia ne lui prêta attention qu'une seconde, décidant que si le jeune homme voulait bouder, grand bien lui en fasse. Elle préférait guetter l'arrivée du professeur.

Il ne tarda pas à entrer dans la salle. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, peut-être moins. Son visage fin avait un air noble et son regard dégageait quelque chose de fou, presque dérangeant. Son costard le mettait en valeur et Amelia le trouva charmant. Il lui plut immédiatement.

- Bonjour sales gosses ! Je suis Jim Moriarty, votre professeur de mathématiques. J'espère que je vais vous pourrir la vie et que vous raterez votre diplôme grâce à moi !

Amelia se figea, un sourcil levé. Ah. Rien que ça. À ses côtés, Archie soupira en jurant dans sa barbe. La jeune fille put seulement entendre un vague « oh bordel, il recommence ». Apparemment, il le connaissait. Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'un redoublant et ne se comportait pas comme tel. C'était toujours étrange de savoir que quelqu'un connaissait un professeur hors de l'enceinte scolaire. Mais après tout, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

- On commence tout de suite s'il-vous-plaît. Sortez une feuille, je dicte. Un corps de soixante quinze kilos et six pieds et deux pouces de longs chute du haut d'un immeuble de cinq étages. En sachant qu'un étage fait deux mètres quatre-vingt de haut, que le vent était de force 2 et que le corps tombait de face, calculez combien de temps il mettra pour toucher le sol et à quelle distance du pied de l'immeuble se trouvera-t-il. Puis vous calculerez le périmètre maximal de projection de sang et de cervelle. Enfin, vous expliquerez si il aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle plutôt que de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble, en apportant en exemple des expériences personnelles. Vous avez deux heures.

Amelia se figea, un sourcil haussé. C'était un original celui-là. Mais bon, si c'était un devoir, et bien elle le ferait ! Elle vit du coin de l'œil Archie sortir une feuille et commencer à griffonner vaguement un schéma de l'exercice. Puis elle se concentra d'avantage sur le dessin qu'il réalisait et vit qu'il donnait un peu trop de détail à son goût sur la tête du pauvre malheureux qui se serait éclaté en bas de l'immeuble. En plus d'avoir un prof de maths psychopathe, elle était tombé sur un voisin excentrique. Merveilleux.

Elle sortit une feuille de son paquet, attrapa son bic noir et commença à mordiller le bouchon en réfléchissant. Les maths n'avaient jamais été son truc mais elle était là pour réussir, alors elle s'appliquerait autant que faire se peut. Amelia entama son schéma et l'heure passa plus vite qu'elle ne le crut. Alors qu'elle mettait le point final à son devoir, elle entendit la cloche retentir. Elle le déposa sur le bureau du professeur qui ramassa le paquet avant de sortir de la salle.

Amelia retourna s'asseoir et attendit la venue du professeur suivant. À ses côtés, Archie avait démarré un autre dessin qui représentait un... crâne humain avec un bougie à l'intérieur. Waouh. En plus d'être excentrique, il était suicidaire ou quoi ? Elle se décida à engager la conversation puisque qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant la venue du professeur.

- Tu as pris quels enseignements ? demanda-t-elle.

Archie leva la tête de sa feuille et la contempla avec une légère touche d'indifférence teintée de curiosité.

- Le tronc commun plus philo, grec, biologie et psychologie. Et toi ?

- Tronc commun aussi avec philo, histoire, économie et sport. On a quelques horaires en commun !

- En effet.

- Mais pourquoi tu restes si tu n'as pas histoire ?

- Mon père est un vieil ami du prof alors je squatte.

- Oh, d'accord.

Et juste comme ça, la conversation était finie. Amelia détourna le regard au moment où le professeur entra dans la salle. Il était plus grand que le prof de maths, avait de courts cheveux gris et un regard clair. Il paraissait complètement blasé par les cours.

- Je suis Mr. Lestrade, le professeur d'histoire. Prenez une feuille et marquez-moi les trucs habituels. Ajoutez-y la raison qui vous envoie dans mon cours et l'époque de notre histoire où vous auriez aimé vivre. Quand vous avez fini, faites ce que vous voulez, c'est la rentrée.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Amelia décida que cette année allait être la plus bizarre de sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ne pas répéter le désastre de mes autres fanfictions Sherlock que je suis incapable de finir, les chapitres de celle-ci sont déjà écrits et seront postés chaque semaine.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Holmes : nouvelle génération

**II : Holmes : nouvelle génération**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Lorsque le réveil avait sonné, Archie avait sursauté. Il s'était tourné vers le cadran digital où les chiffres s'affichaient et avait l'avait contemplé, bouche-bée. Pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir passé la nuit sur le problème. Il avait l'impression de s'y être mit à peine quelques dizaines de minutes avant. Il tourna la tête vers les volets à demi-clots et constata qu'effectivement, le soleil s'était levé. Ô ! Joie. C'était la rentrée. Il avait faillit l'oublier celle-là. Avec un soupir, il se leva de son bureau, se dirigea vers son armoire de pin et en sortit son uniforme pendu sur un cintre.

Archie sortit de sa chambre, refermant la porte avec précaution de peur de causer du bruit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir qui menait aux pièces attenantes. Il se glaça lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui le tapotement rapide des plantes de pieds sur la moquette rouge passé du couloir. Sans un regard en arrière, il fronça les sourcils en une grimace déterminée et se précipita le long du couloir, ouvrant violemment la porte qui apparut bientôt à sa droite. Il traversa le salon sans même le remarquer et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, ouvrant en grand le battant de la salle de bain pour le claquer au nez de son poursuivant. Après une seconde de réflexion, il rouvrit la porte et tira la langue à la gamine de dix ans qui boudait derrière, assise contre le mur, les bras croisées sur ses genoux.

Archie réprima un rire et commença à se déshabiller. Il jeta son uniforme d'un un coin de la salle de bain et rentra dans la douche, se délectant déjà des premières gouttes chaudes qui tombaient dans ses boucles folles. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de finir, refusant d'être en retard le premier jour. Après s'être rapidement séché, il enfila un boxer et se plaça devant la glace, appréciant son grain de peau sans défauts et son absence, dieu soit loué, d'acné. Puis il rasa le début de barbe qui poussait sur ses joues avant de saisir son eau de toilette et de s'en mettre un peu dans le cou. Il enfila son uniforme, ébouriffa ses boucles et sortit de la salle de bain, maudissant son idée stupide d'avoir mit ses chaussettes alors que de l'eau restait encore sur le carrelage.

À peine eut-il fait un pas dehors qu'il se fit écraser le pied par un poids conséquent. Il baissa la tête pour regarder sa petite sœur fuir dans la salle de bain en lui tirant la langue comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. En levant les yeux au ciel, Archie laissa un sourire gagner ses lèvres. Il redescendit dans le salon où ses parents prenaient le thé. Son père était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, sa robe de chambre bleue auréolant autours de lui, le nez plongé dans sa tasse et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Archie haussa un sourcil. Il était rare de remarquer des signes _physiques _defatigue chez lui. Il se tourna vers son autre père avec une moue interrogative et l'autre homme répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus apparemment.

- Vous commencez vos cours à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock, espérant le dérider.

- 'cune idée.

- Sherlock ! Je te l'ai dis huit fois depuis qu'on s'est réveillés.

- Depuis que TU t'es réveillé !

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Il s'est passé que ta fille a braillé après un cauchemar à quatre heures du matin et que môsieur n'a pas voulu aller s'occuper d'elle !

- Tu es aussi son père, Sherlock.

- Rien à foutre. Je suis fatigué.

- Je me demande parfois qui de nous deux est l'adulte, père, rit Archie.

- Fils indigne. Continue et je te déshérite.

- Manquerait plus que ça. Tu deviens sénile père. Tu m'as menacé de la même manière seize fois cette semaine.

- Archibald Théophraste Holmes ! Un peu de respect envers ton vieux père !

- Vieux père, vieux père, chantonna une petite voix depuis le haut des escaliers.

- Te voilà, toi ! s'écria Sherlock.

- Hihi, vieux père, rit la gamine en se jetant sur les genoux de Sherlock avec un gloussement.

La remontrance de Sherlock mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il serrait sa fille dans ses bras avec un sourire crispé. Il avait beau avoir eut dix-neuf ans pour s'habituer aux enfants, les contacts physiques à répétition n'étaient pas trop son fort. Levant les yeux aux ciel, Archie s'assit dans le canapé, souriant au smiley jaune qui grimaçait sur le mur et remercia John lorsqu'il lui apporta une tasse de thé. Il la savoura avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule et de se lever d'un bond. Il déposa rapidement sa tasse dans l'évier, embrassa ses deux pères et sa petite sœur avant de sauter dans ses chaussures et de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit la voix de John sermonner la gamine.

- Erika, ne suis pas ton frère. Tu dois te préparer aussi pour l'école.

Il se pressa vers le petit appartement sur le même palier que ses parents que sa sœur et lui partageaient quand Erika se décidait à dormir dans son lit et pas dans le canapé du salon en lisant l'un des nombreux bouquins de Sherlock. Archie saisit son sac qui se trouvait près de la porte et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, adressant un salut de la main à Mrs. Hudson, la logeuse de ses parents depuis plus de vingt ans et qui avait alloué à leurs enfants le 221C, juste à côté du leur.

Archie sortit dans la rue, appelant du bras un taxi. Il avait horreur des transports en commun, habitude prise de son père et de son oncle qui avaient une sainte horreur de la société et des microbes du métro et du bus. Il indiqua l'adresse de l'université au chauffeur et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à l'université mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et on ne devenait pas psychologue sans passer par l'école. Et marquer dans son CV qu'on avait étudié à Scotland Yard, ça déchirait quand même.

Il arriva rapidement devant le grand portail de l'école et pénétra dans le campus qui grouillait déjà de monde -merveilleux, vraiment- en tentant de ne se faire toucher par personne. Alors que la masse des étudiants se clairsemait déjà, une jeune fille surgit devant lui -comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer avant ?- et il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter, la bousculant et la faisant chuter. Il se pencha immédiatement pour l'aider à se relever et en profita pour la détailler. L'allure sportive, de cours cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui tombaient devant ses grands yeux verts, l'uniforme enfilé à la va-vite, les chaussures délacées et le sac à demi ouvert, elle paraissait en retard.

Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de son père mais tout de même. Il déduisit immédiatement que sa mère venait de l'amener, qu'elle se débrouillait bien en société, qu'elle était de la même promo que lui, qu'elle avait une sœur ou un frère aîné qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années déjà, que son père était mort ou très malade, qu'elle ne venait pas d'un milieu favorisé, qu'elle adorait Maupassant et qu'elle venait d'Écosse. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Archie se pressa le long du couloir pour aller dans la partie du campus réservée aux arts et à la littérature.

Archie repéra la tignasse bleue à l'autre bout de la cour. Il traversa rapidement la cour et salua la jeune fille en l'appelant par son nom. Elle se retourna et fixa ses yeux verrons sur Archie, lui souriant joyeusement.

- Théoooooo ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Virginia. J'ai déjà pas un prénom exceptionnel, mais le deuxième est carrément honteux.

- Plains-toi à tes parents.

- Tous les jours, je te jure.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vu il y a deux jours, _flowerpot_.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu me donnes un surnom stupide.

Tous les deux rirent doucement, heureux de retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient depuis leur naissance. Virginia était la fille de Harriet et de Shannon, une jeune américaine qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques années après la fin de sa cure de désintoxication. Virginia était née deux ans avant Archie mais elle était une Watson et n'était pas très grande, donnant l'impression qu'elle était la petit sœur de celui-ci au lieu de sa cousine aînée.

Deux jours plus tôt, Archie se trouvait vers Virginia chez qui il avait passé quelques jours pendant les vacances. La jeune fille avait un appartement depuis bientôt un an et ne se gênait pas pour en faire profiter son cousin qui fuyait la présence de son envahissante petite sœur. Il avait beau adorer Erika, la gamine avait le même caractère de cochon que Sherlock et les manières butées de John. Une combinaison de choc qui venait facilement à bout de la patience quasi-inexistante de Archie.

Il prit dix minutes pour discuter avec Virginia qui avait choisit d'étudier les beaux-arts à Scotland Yard. Malgré ses cheveux bleus, son allure débraillée et ses manières loufoques, la jeune fille était très sérieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait et dotée d'une inébranlable détermination. Archie ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle réussirait cette branche si peu choisie de l'université. Alors qu'ils commençaient à parler de Mycroft dont on avait toujours aucune nouvelles, Archie consulta sa montre et retint un juron en voyant l'heure. Il salua brièvement sa cousine et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre où il savait avoir cour avec Jim.

Son parrain était un bon professeur et un excellent mathématicien. Malheureusement, il avait horreur des élèves. Il avait été collé à l'université par sa fiancée, Molly, qui ne supportait pas de le voir végéter à la maison en construisant et détruisant des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et malgré les apparences, Jim était complètement soumis à sa fiancée. Archie pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre et vit au loin la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé. Il gravit les marches et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le cours passa rapidement, suivit de la matinée. Il avait horreur de se vanter mais il était un génie, il le savait. Il n'égalait pas son père mais se rapprochait franchement de lui et il devait avouer que les cours de l'université n'étaient pas des plus intéressants. Il fut donc bien content lorsque la pause arriva. Il observa avec un sourire sa voisine consulter le plan de Scotland Yard pour tenter de repérer le self, se mordillant la lèvre et fronçant les sourcils.

- Amelia ? appela-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Tu veux que je te montre le self ?

- Oh, tu ferais ça ? lui sourit-elle.

- Allez, suis-moi. Par contre, on va faire un détour par le bâtiment E, j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher.

- Pas de soucis.

Les deux nouveaux amis sortirent de l'amphithéâtre et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des beaux-arts, parcourant le dédale de couloirs guidés par la formidable mémoire de Archie. Le jeune homme ne vit pas Virginia arriver de derrière lui, mais Amelia la remarqua. Elle haussa un sourcil à l'allure de la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil quand la jeune fille lui signifia de ne pas faire de bruit. Alors que Archie allait tourner au coin d'un couloir, Virginia se jeta sur son dos, le faisant s'exclamer de surprise. Elle accrocha ses jambes autours de sa taille et souffla dans son oreille pour le chatouiller.

- Hu, fringant destrier ! Tout droit au self !

- T'abuses, _flowerpot_.

- Vas te faire foutre. Tu nous présentes pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Amelia, _flowerpot_, ma cousine. _Flowerpot_, Amelia, ma voisine de classe.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, je m'appelle Virginia. Heureuse de te connaître.

- De même ! Tu es en arts appliqués ?

- Non, en beaux-arts, et toi ?

- Diplomatie et relations internationales.

- Waouh ! Il en jette le nom !

- Ouais, je sais, rit Amelia.

Le trio se dirigea vers le self en discutant joyeusement. Ils prirent une table dans le coin de la salle et les deux cousins firent connaissance avec Amelia. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Archie put confirmer avec fierté un certain nombre de déductions qu'il avait fait. Puis les cours reprirent et Archie se sépara des deux jeunes filles pour aller en grec. Virginia retourna dans son bâtiment pour son cours d'histoire des arts et Amelia se retrouva seule dans le campus.

Elle trouva un carré de soleil éclairant un banc et s'assit dessus, branchant les écouteurs de son vieux walkman. Elle écoutait en boucle le CD de Queen que son père lui avait offert pour le dernier réveillon qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Alors que les premières notes de _We are the champions_ résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle eut un doux sourire et exposa son visage au soleil, fermant les yeux et savourant les rayons dorés. Quelque part, son père veillait sur elle. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu trouver deux amis si géniaux le premier jour du classe ?

* * *

Walla le chapitre deux :D On voit le point de vue de Archie, ce sera comme ça dans toute l'histoire, un chapitre Amelia, un chapitre Archie. Nouveau personnage aussi, Virginia ! J'espère que vous l'aimez... je vois un mélange de Harry et Shannon -que vous rencontrerez plus tard- quand je pense à elle.

Sinon, saison 3 quoi ! /!\ **Spoil qui arrive pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu** /!\

_Nan sérieusement, Mary ? Elle déchire sa maman, et pourtant je ship JohnLock. Mais elle déchire sa maman. Bon, elle joue à la conne dans l'épisode trois, mais je m'en fout, elle déchire sa maman. Après, j'ai décidé de commencer à construire des temples pour les personnages. Pour l'instant, le plus grand est celui de Molly, talonné par Mycroft -peu importe ce que vous en pensez, ce mec est génial et je l'adore- puis par Greg-Graham, n'est-ce pas, et Mrs. Hudson. Bon, en fait, j'les aime tous. Après, mais comment j'ai pleuré dans l'épisode trois ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils se verraient plus ! Et là, BAM Moriarty dans ta face. #YOLOVE. Puis dans l'épisode 2, Sherlock qui part tôt au mariage comme Mrs. Hudson l'avait dit avant. Sniiiiiif. Puis Sherlock qui a une petite amie. Mais sérieusement quoi. Ce mec est un connard. Sérieusement, j'ai pas trop aimé Sherlock dans cette saison. Il joue au con. Voilà quoi. Amako vient de vous spoiler la saison 3/_

Bon, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. Sortie entre amis

**III : Sortie entre amis**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

La soirée avait avancé et Amelia était allé manger au self. En temps qu'interne, elle avait des horaires stricts à respecter. Sa mère ne pouvait se permettre de l'amener tous les matins à Scotland Yard, alors elle l'avait laissée à l'internat ; ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde la jeune fille qui avait toujours été plutôt indépendante et encore plus depuis le départ de son frère. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle pense à ça sinon elle allait fondre en larmes dans le réfectoire. Pas génial pour un jour de rentrée.

Comme ni Archie ni Virginia n'étaient internes, elle se retrouvait seule à une table. Là non plus, rien de bien gênant pour elle. Elle n'avait aucun problème à se faire des amis mais n'appréciait pas outre mesure la société. Moins elle avait de gens autours d'elle, mieux elle se portait. Elle mangea donc dans un coin du self, en silence, repensant avec plaisir à sa première journée à l'université et à ses deux nouveaux amis.

Alors qu'elle allait entamer le dessert, une jeune fille s'approcha d'elle, le plateau dans les mains. Elle était plutôt petite, avec une peau métissée et des cheveux lisses et noirs et de grands yeux bruns aux longs cils. Amelia décida qu'elle était jolie. Alors que l'inconnue se penchait vers elle, sûrement pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se tenait voûtée, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remarque. La voix tremblotante qui lui adressa la parole confirma cet état des faits.

- Je peux m'asseoir vers toi ? chevrota la nouvelle venue.

- Bien sûr, je t'en prit.

- Merci ! et elle parut incroyablement soulagée.

Amelia prit tout son temps pour terminer de manger, prolongeant le temps qu'elle passait avec la jeune fille timide, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle s'enquit sur quelques informations de bases que l'arrivante se fit un plaisir de lui donner vu le sourire rayonnant qui ornait désormais son joli visage métissé. Elle s'appelait Ruby Anderson et était dans la même promo qu'elle, bien qu'étudiant le droit pénal. Après quelques phrases de plus, il s'avéra que les deux jeunes filles logeaient dans le même pavillon.

Ruby finit rapidement de manger et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les grands panneaux d'affichage en liège pour chercher leur numéro de chambre et pouvoir ensuite demander la clé au concierge. Elles apprirent avec surprise et joie qu'elles étaient dans la même chambre. Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses. Les deux nouvelles amies partirent chercher leur clé et montèrent au premier étage de l'immeuble de logements étudiants du campus pour trouver leur studio.

Amelia déverrouilla la porte et elles pénétrèrent dans le petit salon-cuisine, sobrement meublé mais avec goût. Elles traînaient derrière elles leurs bagages récupérés dans la salle d'étude où les parents avaient été chargés de les déposer pendant qu'ils partaient en cours. Amelia poussa la porte à sa droite, dans un étroit couloir attenant au salon-cuisine et découvrit une petite chambre lumineuse aux murs vert pomme et au parquet de bois clair. Derrière elle, Ruby prenait possession de la chambre aux tons ocres qui lui faisait face.

Elles sortirent au même moment de leurs chambres, se fixant avec perplexité avant d'avoir un bref élan de joie et de se sauter dans les bras. Elles se reculèrent presque immédiatement, rougissant légèrement dans un comportement typiquement anglais que la mère d'Amelia, d'origine allemande, ne cessait de lui reprocher. Gênée, la jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers la petit cuisine et trouva avec soulagement une boîte de thé et une bouilloire qui lui permit de préparer du thé et de masquer ainsi sa honte d'avoir eut une réaction si disproportionnée. Mais elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin un chez elle !

Ruby de son côté rangeait déjà ses affaires dans ses tiroirs, un sourire presque extatique sur le visage, heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie en si peu de temps. Dire qu'elle aurait put tomber sur la fille du professeur Lestrade... L'homme était adorable et un bon ami de ses parents, mais sa fille... une peste. Une vrai peste. Et son fils était encore pire. Heureusement que lui n'était encore qu'au lycée, dieu merci.

Elle posa ses affaires dans la salle de bain et rejoignit Amelia qui finissait de verser le restant d'eau chaude dans deux mugs d'où s'élevait un parfum délicieux. Thé vert et feuilles de menthe. Génial. Elle remerciait silencieusement les gens bénis qui avaient pensé à mettre du thé dans leurs placards, à défaut d'aliments comestibles. Le thé sauvera l'Angleterre. Et actuellement deux jeunes filles dans leur studio.

Après avoir fini leur tasse de thé, elles restèrent quelques minutes devant le poste de télévision qui diffusait un talk-show quelconque puis prirent la décision de partir se coucher d'un commun accord. Elles passèrent toutes deux par la salle de bain puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rejoignirent leur chambre.

Amelia envisageait déjà d'aller faire des courses le lendemain. Il y avait une épicerie sur le campus, elle l'avait vu dans la brochure, comme sur la plupart des campus de grande importance. Comme ça, Ruby et elle n'auraient plus à aller au self. Cela ferait des économies, les repas du réfectoire étant plus chers que ce qu'elles pouvaient se préparer d'elles-même. Elle enfila son pyjama et vint se blottir sous sa couette après avoir fait les draps. Sa première journée avait été un succès. Elle appellerait sa mère le lendemain et lui raconterait tout.

Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres et tournoyant dans son esprit, les visages de ses trois nouveaux amis.

_o.o.o.o.o_

Le lendemain, le son strident du réveil la tira de son sommeil de plomb. Elle n'était absolument pas une lève-tôt et le réveil avait tendance à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Elle se leva en grognant de son lit, rejetant la couette et fit un détour par la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Son visage se para d'un sourire en voyant que Ruby avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner en faisant des pancakes -où avait-elle trouvé la farine ?- et qu'une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait. Cette coloc' était une sainte.

La journée qui suivait n'avait pas de cours, la rentrée des troisièmes années ayant lieu ce jour là. Amelia décida d'appeler Archie et Virginia pour voir si une sortie avec elle et Ruby les intéresseraient. Mais avant, elle allait devoir aller faire quelques courses. Alors qu'elle se levait pour sortir, Ruby lui barra le passage et déclara qu'elle irait à sa place. Haussant un sourcil perplexe, Amelia accepta cependant et la laissa filer alors qu'elle décrochait son téléphone pour appeler Virginia.

La jeune fille excentrique fut convainque en une demi-seconde, dès que les mots « sortie en ville » et « Archie » furent prononcés. Amelia eut un peu plus de mal avec Archie mais le jeune homme accepta finalement, promettant que s'il s'ennuyait trop, il partirait sans lui demander son avis. La blonde se jura que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Elle retourna à sa chambre et enfila son manteau et son écharpe. Septembre était déjà bien froid.

Amelia se planta à la porte et attendit le retour de Ruby qui ne tarda pas. Elle l'aida à déposer les sacs de course dans la cuisine et haussa les épaules en disant qu'elles rangeraient plus tard. Les deux amies descendirent les escaliers puis quittèrent le campus. Elles prirent le bus jusqu'au cœur de Londres et rejoignirent Archie et Virginia qui les attendaient à l'ange de Wigmore Street et de Baker Street. Archie avait proposé qu'ils aillent prendre un café au Starbucks sur Baker Street.

Amelia présenta rapidement Ruby. Il s'avéra que les deux cousins connaissaient déjà la jeune fille de vue comme leurs parents étaient des connaissances des parents de la métisse. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le Starbucks, riant, se taquinant. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Certains parce qu'ils avaient reconnu Archie, d'autres parce que Virginia était voyante, d'autres encore souriaient en voyant une si joyeuse troupe.

Ils s'assirent bientôt à la terrasse du café, dégustant leurs tasses et discutant distraitement, profitant juste du fait d'être là et d'avoir de nouveaux amis. Pourtant, la pause fut de courte durée. Alors qu'ils allaient se recommander chacun quelque chose, deux ombres vinrent se planter devant eux, leur cachant le peu de soleil qui filtrait par ce temps déjà hivernal. Archie poussa un long soupir las, Virginia jura doucement, Amelia haussa un sourcil et Ruby rougit violemment, ce qui, avec sa couleur de peau, donnait quelque chose d'assez intéressant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? T'as pas cours, papa ? soupira Archie.

- Certainement. Mais John et moi avons décidé d'aller au cinéma voir la Reine des Neiges.

- C'est faux. Sherlock voulait. Il m'a fait du chantaaage, pleurnicha John.

- Papa, tu devrais apprendre à dire non.

- Je pouvais pas ! Il m'a menacé !

- Ah bon ?

- Si il ne vient pas au cinéma avec moi, plus de sexe pendant deux semaines.

- Sherlooock ! rougit John. Pas en public !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, murmura Archie.

- Bon, là n'était pas la question. Archie, je veux que tu rentres à la maison garder la chose qui te sers de sœur.

- Sherlock ! Comment tu parles de ta fille !

- Elle m'a craché dessus dans la cour de l'école !

- Tu l'avais cherché, tu l'a traitée de bactérie virale.

- Elle m'avait mordu dans le taxi !

- Tu l'a empêchée de se coiffer.

- Elle m'a réveillée !

- Par pitié, arrêtez ! cria Archie.

Amelia avait contemplé l'échange bouche-bée. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment ça de sa rencontre avec les parents de Archie. En plus, c'était des hommes ! D'un autre côté, dès qu'elle avait vu Sherlock, elle avait immédiatement comprit qu'il était son fils. C'était des sosies avec quelques années de différence. Virginia vit que tout cela risquait de très mal tourner alors elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Tonton, Sherlock, je suis contente de vous voir !

- Oh, le puceron est là aussi !

- _Sherlock_ !

- Pour l'amour de dieu, John, détends-toi, elle le prend bien.

- Tout à fait, assura Virginia avant de lancer le reste de son gobelet de café sur Sherlock.

L'homme contempla les gouttelettes dégouliner le long de ses boucles et s'écraser sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux, ahuris, avant que John ne le prenne par le bras et ne lui dise qu'ils rentraient au 221B pour se changer. Sherlock le suivit sans prononcer un mot, complètement abruti de surprise. Archie explosa de rire dès que ses pères furent hors de vue, remerciant Virginia entre deux gloussements pas du tout virils.

Amelia déglutit. Elle était tombé sur des fous. Des fous.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le délire. Mais je sors du ciné où j'ai été avec une copine et en fait... j'étais obligé de caller ça quelque part. Ce film, c'était de la bombe. J'écoute Let it go en boucle depuis quatre heures, voyez ?

Sinon, prochain chapitre Archie !

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, j'écris pour vous aussi.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Erika Mary Holmes

Cette histoire est maintenant traduite en anglais grâce à l'aide de mes fabuleurs bêta-lectrices. N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil !

Sinon, j'avais précisé que cette histoire est un UA, vous aurez plus d'infos dans ce chapitre :)

* * *

**IV : Erika Mary Holmes**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Archie n'était pas du genre à rougir pour un rien. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé la rencontre entre ses parents et Amelia de cette manière. Et vue la tête qu'arborait la jeune fille en ce moment, elle ne l'avait pas envisagé comme ça non plus. En soupirant et maudissant intérieurement les asociaux qui lui servaient de parents, il tapota la main de la blonde pour la faire réagir sous les rires de Virginia.

Alors qu'elle secouait la tête, sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place, Archie réfléchissait déjà à la suite des événements. Il savait que si Sherlock avait décidé qu'il irait au cinéma, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Donc il allait devoir garder sa petite sœur. Oh, joie... Il aimait la gamine, pas de soucis. Son complexe de supériorité et sa voix suraiguë, un peu moins.

Il proposa immédiatement à Ruby et Amelia de rentrer à l'université si la perspective de garder la fillette ne les ravissait pas, mais les demoiselles rirent doucement et dirent qu'elles ne laisseraient pas Archie et Virginia seuls dans ce pétrin. Tous les quatre prirent donc la direction de l'appartement qui se trouvait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, apercevant Sherlock et John qui en sortait, Sherlock avec une nouvelle chemise et John avec un air maussade.

Ils poussèrent la porte du 221, essuyant leurs pieds sur le paillasson. Archie se dirigea immédiatement vers l'appartement de leur logeuse pour la saluer. La vieille dame lui sourit avec douceur, comme à son habitude. Le garçon lui rappelait tant Sherlock lorsqu'il avait emménagé ici... Elle ne se faisait plus toute jeune et se doutait bien que le temps viendrait bientôt où elle devrait s'en aller. Mais en attendant, elle profiterait au maximum de ses étranges locataires.

Archie présenta Ruby et Amelia et la logeuse haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant en la métisse la fille des deux garnements impolis qui avaient gâché la vie de Sherlock quelques années plus tôt. Surtout quand on voyait combien la jeune adolescente semblait timide et gentille. Elle trouva que la seconde jeune fille, la grande blonde, avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la démarche... sans doute avait elle des hallucinations. Mrs. Hudson les salua tous les quatre et retourna dans son appartement.

Les amis montèrent les marches jusqu'au 221C où Archie jeta son sac et leur proposa de laisser leurs affaires également. Puis ils partirent pour la porte voisine d'où la musique trop joyeuse du générique de My Little Pony résonnait. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, déprimé. Sa sœur était ingérable. Elle devait encore être en train de dessiner des poneys pendus en suivant le modèle du dessin-animé. De dessiner sur les murs, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du 221B et les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement étrange des parents de Archie. Le désordre régnait, des livres et papiers jonchaient le sol, couverts de dessins. Un des fauteuils était renversé sur le tapis. Le feu s'était éteint et il commençait à faire froid. Au milieu de cette tornade, une petite fille était allongé sur le ventre, les jambes battant derrière elle au rythme du générique du dessin-animé, crayonnant avec application sur des feuilles plus ou moins neuves.

Archie poussa en cri d'effroi en reconnaissant son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires. Il se jeta sur la gamine et la repoussa sous ses cris stridents, récupérant son bac et gémissant en le voyant couvert de gribouillis rosâtres. Il se pencha vers la petite qui s'était recroquevillée en pleurant, il commença à lui hurler dessus. Virginia se posta à ses côtés et posa une main sur son bras pour qu'il se recule et se calme. À peine eut-elle prononcé un mot qu'Erika se jetait dans ses bras, le visage ruisselant de larmes de crocodile.

Pas dupe pour un sou, elle la laissa quand même se blottir contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux. La petite se calma rapidement avant de lever ses grands yeux implorant vers elle, mais Virginia resta inflexible. Elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir par les battements de cils et reposa l'enfant au sol. Erika se recula de quelques pas, contemplant les deux invitées avec un froncement de sourcil frustré. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les filles et avait horreur de ça.

Amelia vint immédiatement vers elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Erika cligna des yeux, la contemplant. La blonde passa une main gênée dans ses courts cheveux blonds, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses membres. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, parler, se présenter, mais rien ne sortit. Ce fut Erika qui prit la parole.

- Il est gentil ton frère à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que...

- Moi le mien il est méchant. Il s'occupe pas bien de moi et je vais le dire à mes papas.

- Comment sais-tu...

- Je le sais. Tu dois pas le laisser être le meilleur parce que c'est les petites sœurs les mieux des enfants.

- Mon frère n'est plus là, demoiselle.

- Je sais aussi. Mais c'est pas une raison. Te laisses pas faire dans ta tête.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

- Super. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Amelia se dit qu'elle ne devait pas y faire plus attention que ça. Quand on voyait les autres spécimens de la famille, elle ne souhaitait plus s'inquiéter ni se surprendre rien. Question de survie. Alors elle s'assit à même le sol et adressa un regard à Ruby pour qu'elle s'avance et vienne dire bonjour à la fillette. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider par une gamine !

Ruby fit un pas hésitant vers Erika, puis un second, et vint finalement s'asseoir près d'Amelia. La petite fille lui lança un regard perçant. Contrairement à son frère qui voulait suivre sa propre voie, Erika avait décidé qu'elle serait super-héros, comme papa plus tard. Alors elle observait chacun des mouvements de Sherlock, écoutait chacune de ses paroles. Cette attitude repoussait parfois Sherlock qui avait tendance à être assez désagréable avec elle, mais elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur et l'homme était flatté par son attitude.

Dans leur jeunesse, bien avant d'avoir Archie et Erika, Sherlock et John travaillaient au département de police de Londres, dirigé par un homme nommé Dimmock. À l'époque, le maintenant très célèbre professeur Lestrade était inspecteur et demandait l'aide du duo sur ses enquêtes. Puis un jour, Mrs. Lestrade lui avait fait part de son souhait d'envoyer leurs futurs enfants à Scotland Yard. Alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore enceinte.

Lestrade avait toujours été incapable de lui dire non et avait donc accédé à son requête de les inscrire d'office à l'université. Ce qu'il avait feint, puisqu'il était impossible d'inscrire des gens même pas encore nés. Mais ça, Lestrade ne vit pas l'intérêt de le dire à sa femme. Quelques années passèrent, Mrs. Lestrade tomba enceinte de son premier enfant, les enquêtes continuaient jusqu'au jour où un meurtrier en série retint l'attention de tous.

Il s'appelait Sebastian Moran et était le demi-frère d'un ami de leur petite troupe, Jim Moriarty. À l'époque, Jim sortait avec la médecin légiste de l'hôpital St. Barts et fut extrêmement choqué d'apprendre ce que faisait Sebastian. Lestrade, Sherlock et John furent chargés de l'affaire. Et Sherlock se fit tirer dessus, sur le toit de l'hôpital, au moment où il poussait Sebastian dans le vide.

Le meurtrier avait attrapé le bras du détective alors qu'il chutait et tous deux étaient tombés du toit. Sebastian avait amortie la chute, mais Sherlock avait eut plusieurs côtes brisés, un poumon perforé et une sévère commotion cérébrale. Sans oublier, bien évidemment, la balle longée dans son torse. Il avait été conduit à l'hôpital. On avait rien pu faire pour Sebastian. Il était mort sur le coup. Mais Sherlock était entre la vie et la mort. Il avait été opéré, on avait retiré la balle, replacé les côtes, cousu le poumon. Il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Il était resté trois ans dans le coma. John avait vu partir avec les semaine ses espoirs de voir Sherlock se réveiller. Un Sherlock à qui il n'avait même pas pu avouer son amour. La première année, il était venu presque tous les jours à son chevet. Puis de moins en moins, parce que ça faisait mal et qu'il voyait se dissiper ses espoirs de réveil. Au bout de la deuxième année, il ne venait plus qu'une fois par mois. Puis il cessa de venir pendant presque six mois, commençant à entretenir une relation avec une jeune femme nommée Mary.

Il avait tout pour être heureux, seule subsistait l'ombre de Sherlock qui planait sur ses épaules. Il avait décroché un emploi à St. Barts. Il donnait des cours de médecine là où lui-même avait apprit son métier. Il se fiança avec Mary. Et Sherlock se réveilla. Il était au restaurant avec sa fiancée lorsqu'il reçut l'appel de Molly. Il n'avait plus de contact avec Lestrade qui avait décidé de se faire professeur également, sous l'impulsion de sa femme de nouveau enceinte.

John s'était précipité à l'hôpital avec Mary pour revoir le détective. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une coquille décharnée. Sherlock venait d'apprendre ce qui avait menacé sa vie pendant tant de temps. Son poumon perforé serait à jamais fragilisé et il ne pourrait plus faire d'efforts physiques. Plus courir après les criminels, comme il aimait tant le faire. Et avec son souffle s'était éteint tous ses espoirs.

John avait été là pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il était retourné vivre au 221B quelques semaines pour aider le détective, puis il s'était marié lorsqu'il avait été un peu mieux. En temps que témoin, Sherlock avait été parfait. John n'oublierait jamais le plus beau jour de sa vie. Puis il avait apprit que Mary était enceinte et l'affaire Magnussen était arrivée. Sherlock avait absolument voulu reprendre du service.

Et là, le drame. Mary avait tiré sur Sherlock. John n'avait pas voulu savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Il l'avait apprit dans un couloir sombre alors que Sherlock et sa femme enceinte discutaient de SON avenir. Jamais il n'avait été plus en colère de sa vie. Mais il avait pardonné, parce qu'il était comme ça. Il avait suivit Sherlock chez Magnussen, l'avait vu tuer cet enfoiré et avait vu les larmes qui ne coulaient pas de ses yeux trop vides, trop jeunes. Les yeux du petit enfant qu'il était resté. Et il était retombé amoureux.

Sherlock avait été emmené, puis John lui avait fait ses adieux dans une base obscure du MI5 qui servait également d'aérodrome. Mais alors que Sherlock allait monter dans l'avion, un homme avait surgit du cockpit et s'était jeté sur lui. Ils avaient roulé dans la poussière et John avait vu le soleil se refléter sur le canon du revolver que tenait l'homme. Il s'était jeté sur lui pour tenter de le décrocher de Sherlock. Le coup était parti.

Mary s'était effondrée, une balle dans la poitrine. Une balle perdue avait suffit à détruire tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie ces quatre dernières années. Sherlock avait manqué fracasser le crâne de son agresseur par terre de colère. Il l'avait suffisamment assommé pour pouvoir se dégager de son étreinte fatale et se précipiter vers John qui tenait Mary dans ses bras. Déjà morte. Et le bébé aussi. Il avait fallut réapprendre à vivre. Ils l'avaient fait tous les deux. L'évolution de leur relation n'avait été que plus logique. Mais Sherlock avait abandonné son métier. Trop de risques.

John enseignait toujours à St. Barts et Sherlock avait trouvé un poste à Scotland Yard, auprès de Jim, punit par sa fiancée, et de Lestrade, punit par sa femme. Lui se punissait tout seul du malheur qu'il avait apporté dans la vie de John, sans se rendre compte du bonheur. Il était devenu professeur de physique, puisqu'il excellait dans ce domaine encore plus que dans les autres.

Ils n'avaient jamais caché leur vie à leurs enfants. Archie savait tout, de Moran à Magnussen en passant par Mary. Erika avait entendu des bribes de conversations et avait décidé qu'elle deviendrait comme son père. Ce que tout le monde approuvait en silence. Un Sherlock Holmes version jeune femme Watson serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à l'humanité.

Mais pour le moment, la gamine fixait Ruby Anderson de ses grands yeux bleus, fronçant délicatement les sourcils en une expression qui ne manquait pas de rappeler Sherlock.

- Toi. Je te connais.

- A-ah bon ?

- Oui. Tu es la fille de la grande nouille et de son incompétent d'ex-mari.

- Erika ! s'écria Archie.

- N-non, laisse-la, elle a raison. Mes parents ne sont pas des modèles de vertus. Oui, je suis leur fille.

- Bien. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Alors je t'aime bien. Tu veux jouer ?

- Avec plaisir.

Erika eut un sourire victorieux et hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux avant de leur tendre une feuille à chacune et de leur expliquer les règles du jeu à grand renfort de mots savants empruntés à son père qu'elle utilisaient bien évidemment n'importe comment. Archie eut un sourire en contemplant les trois filles qui jouaient à ses pieds. Il avait de la chance quand même.

* * *

J'ai la conviction d'avoir lu dans une nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes que Mary mourrait... J'ai peut-être rêvé mais pour moi, c'est très probable et en plus, magie, ça correspond à mon histoire, donc bon je vais pas me plaindre !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je me rend compte que j'arrive beaucoup mieux à écrire avec Archie qu'avec Amelia... Si ça se trouve j'étais un homme dans une autre vie 8D ... ça expliquerais tellement de choses.

N'oubliez pas la review :3

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. Mon frère

J'aimerai juste faire un peu de pub s'il-vous-plaît.

Il y a une auteure qui commet ses crimes sur mes deux fandoms favoris, Sherlock et Avengers. Ses histoires sont absolument géniales et j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment vous la faire découvrir. Jetez-vous sur le travail de** Ascleme** !

Su ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**V : Mon frère**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

L'après-midi était passée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Amelia n'avait que rarement passé un aussi bon moment. En particulier ces dernières années et elle avait du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était autant amusé. Rencontrer les parents Holmes avait été une expérience des plus étonnantes et Erika était un cas dans son genre. La jeune fille avait été soufflée par la capacité de la gamine à tout deviner et à composer avec sans porter de jugement. C'était quelque chose qui lui serait extrêmement précieux plus tard, cette capacité à ne pas juger.

Amelia avait également put profiter de la présence de Virginia et de Archie. Ces deux là passaient à moitié pour un couple marié depuis cinquante ans et à moitié pour deux frères et sœurs qui se boufferaient le nez à chaque mot prononcé. Ils étaient aussi opposés qu'il était possible de l'être mais se complétaient en même temps parfaitement. On voyait clairement dans leurs yeux qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas être des frères et sœurs.

Ruby s'était faite discrète mais cela n'avait pas empêché Amelia et Virginia de rire avec elle et toutes trois s'étaient beaucoup moqué de Archie à ses dépends. Si on rajoutait le fait qu'Erika n'en loupait pas une pour l'enquiquiner, le pauvre garçon s'en était prit plein la figure.

Tout cela avait contribué au fait qu'Amelia n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passer et qu'elle fut surprise par la nuit qui tomba exceptionnellement tard bien que l'hiver approche. Erika leur fit remarquer avec le plus grand sérieux du monde que s'ils ne se pressaient pas, ils risquaient de se faire agresser sexuellement sur le chemin du retard. Amelia cracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et Ruby rougit violemment alors que les deux cousins mouraient de rire. C'était tout à fait le genre de la gamine.

Du coup, Amelia et Ruby avaient laissé Erika entre les mains innocentes de Virginia et d'Archie et les avaient salués avant de sortir de l'appartement et de déboucher sur la rue. Amelia, qui regardait derrière elle pour voir si Ruby la suivait, ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui arrivait vers elle et la percuta de plein fouet sous le cri de Ruby. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle entreprit de se relever en se frottant la paume de la main qu'elle avait éraflée.

Elle leva la tête vers l'inconnu. La leva encore, encore, jusqu'à tomber sur le visage impassible de Sherlock Holmes. Elle poussa un soupir. Décidément, elle avait l'art et la manière de percuter les Holmes. À ses côtés se tenait John qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle s'était fait mal quelque part. Amelia secoua la tête en signe de négation et lui fit un sourire pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

Les deux hommes dépassèrent les jeunes filles et partirent pour le 221 tandis qu'Amelia et Ruby reprenaient leur route vers l'université en se hâtant. Malgré la surprise de ce qu'avait dit Erika, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux et Amelia était une grande superstitieuse. Les ombres menaçantes, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Alors mieux valait se dépêcher d'arriver.

Elles parvinrent rapidement à l'université et passèrent le haut portail de fer forgé avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment des logements étudiants. Quelle chance qu'il soit directement sur le campus et pas à l'autre bout du quartier ! Elles avaient mangé chez les Holmes alors elles pouvaient monter se coucher directement. La perspective des cours du lendemain ne les réjouissaient pas spécialement mais _damn_, elles l'avaient choisie cette université !

Ruby prit la salle de bain la première. Amelia s'estimait chanceuse. Avec des chambres d'étudiants pour trois, n'être que deux et avoir une douche, c'était carrément du luxe vu combien les chambres coûtaient. Cela rappela à Amelia qu'elle avait devoir chercher du travail. Oh, joie..

La blonde s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé, le nez dans les coussins. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas repenser aux sentiments qui avaient explosé en elle quand Erika avait parlé de son frère. La petite avait presque eut tout juste, excepté que techniquement, Andrew était son grand-frère à deux minutes près. Ah, la gémellité. Un bonheur de chaque instant. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrachait à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son frère dans sa mémoire.

Avec un soupir découragé, elle se retourna sur le dos et ne tenta pas de repousser l'évidence plus longtemps. Son frère lui manquait à en crever et Erika avait fait resurgir bon nombres de vieilles blessures mal cicatrisées pour jeter une poignée de sel dessus. Et ça faisait mal. Andrew avait été la personne la plus proche d'elle pendant la quasi-totalité de sa vie et il avait laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Amelia revoyait ses traits fins s'imposer dans sa mémoire. Ses courts cheveux blonds, ses yeux aux longs cils, exactement semblables aux siens. Pour des jumeaux fille-garçon, ils se ressemblaient exagérément. Enfants, on les prenaient pour des vrais jumeaux parce qu'Amelia avait toujours portés les cheveux courts. Grandir n'avait pas vraiment accentué leurs différences puisque la jeune fille était grande, mince et avait peu de poitrine. Ah, et une sacré tendance à piquer les habits de son frère quand rien dans son armoire ne lui plaisait.

Cette relation fusionnelle était ce qui manquait le plus à Amelia. Andrew était partit depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Et elle n'avait pas eut une seule nouvelle. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il avait quitté la maison. La seule chose qu'elle se rappelait était les disputes entre sa mère et son frère et la douleur qui planait dans la maison après la mort de son père. Et elle se souviendrait toujours de ce matin où elle avait croisé Andrew dans les escaliers, sa valise à la main.

Elle l'avait suivit, voulant savoir où il comptait partir. Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte et s'était tourné vers elle. Il s'était mordue la lèvre, en écho à son propre geste. Un tic que tous les deux partageaient, comme tant d'autres choses. Comme hésitant, il avait jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte mais était resté en face d'Amelia. Puis il avait enlevé sa veste à capuche et la lui avait passée autours des épaules.

Ils faisaient toujours ça, même en été. C'était manière de dire « je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tomber ». Amelia n'avait pas compris ce jour-là pourquoi il lui avait passé sa veste. Ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille alors ils s'étaient fixés les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Andrew avait ébouriffés les cheveux d'Amelia en souriant avant de lui dire qu'il partait en camping avec ses copains pour une semaine.

Elle avait acquiescé, trop contente de voir son frère sortir du mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongé la mort de leur père. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Pas réalisé que sa valise était grosse, pour une semaine. Pas réalisé que sa mère n'était pas là pour l'amener à la gare. Pas réalisé qu'Andrew n'était pas sortit de chez eux depuis presque trois mois et n'avait pas d'amis avec qui faire du camping.

Amelia l'avait laissé partir. Elle gardait en mémoire le souvenir de la silhouette élancée, un brassard noir à l'épaule, qui s'était évanoui dans le fog inhabituel de ce matin de juin. Et elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Avec un autre soupir, elle se releva du canapé et entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer alors que Ruby en sortait. Elle essuya une larme qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir versée avant de se diriger vers la pièce remplie de vapeur.

Vraiment, qu'Erika soit maudite sur douze générations.

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

John et Sherlock étaient sur le chemin pour rentrer, débattant sur la fin du film qu'ils avaient été voir, quand Sherlock poussa un grognement de surprise et qu'un cri indubitablement féminin retentissait dans la rue. John soupira en pensant à la crise que Sherlock risquait de piquer pour s'être fait rentrer dedans. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant au sol la nouvelle amie de leur fils et la fille des deux crétins en série.

Elle se releva et il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire douloureux mais John remarqua qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa main. Elle avait dû s'écorcher. Il attendit sans trop y croire les excuses de Sherlock qui ne vinrent pas et salua les deux jeunes filles avant de repartir vers l'appartement. Virginia devait encore s'y trouver. Il adorait sa nièce, c'était physique. Elle lui rappelait Harry avant... avant que tout ne foire. Quand ils étaient encore des frères et sœurs qui se balançaient des coussins en riant comme des cochons enrhumés.

Sherlock saisit inconsciemment sa main et John la serra consciencieusement. Il savait ce que craignait Sherlock. Ce qu'il craignait depuis presque vingt ans bon dieu. L'ancien détective était pourtant celui qui avait lancé l'idée d'avoir des enfants et John n'avait été que trop heureux de l'entendre proposer. Mais maintenant, il se rendait bien compte de ce que ça avait fait à Sherlock. Il s'était renfermé au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées.

Et même si il aimait Archie et Erika -bon sang, il les aimaient, ça crevait les yeux-, Sherlock avait beaucoup de mal avec eux. En particulier avec Erika. Archie lui ressemblait physiquement alors l'homme agissait avec son fils comme il aimerait qu'on agisse lui. Et Archie n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile à vivre. Mais Erika, Erika c'était autre chose.

La gamine était obnubilée par son père. À un point que John s'en inquiétait parfois. Elle voulait tellement lui ressembler que s'en était effrayant. Elle avait développé une intelligence qu'elle ne devait ni à John ni à sa mère biologique. Elle voulait tant ressembler à Sherlock qu'elle avait construit sa réflexion comme lui et virait doucement, et c'était terrifiant, en sociopathe.

Sherlock était terrifié à l'idée de retrouver ses enfants parce qu'il avait toujours peur de mal agir, parce qu'il craignait qu'ils soient déçus par son comportement, parce que l'amour d'Erika et d'Archie lui faisait mal, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment reçu avant John. Le sexe était une chose. Il connaissait depuis son adolescence et aimait plutôt ça. Les sentiments n'étaient venus qu'avec le médecin. Alors avoir affaire à deux boules d'amour comme ses enfants n'était jamais simple.

John ouvrit la porte du 221 et ils grimpèrent les marches grinçantes. Avant d'entrer dans leur appartement, John arrêta Sherlock d'un mouvement du poignet. L'ancien détective se tourna vers lui, légèrement surpris. Le blond se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le bout de son nez sous son exclamation surprise avant de l'embrasser vraiment, réconfortant et aimant comme il l'avait toujours été. Sherlock le serra contre lui et tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Il n'y aurait pas plus de peur ce soir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D Oui, j'ai intégré un peu le point de vue de John parce que je voulais approfondir leurs sentiments envers leurs enfants. Ce n'est pas facile, la paternité. Et accepter le regard des autres lorsqu'on est un couple homosexuel avec enfants n'est pas simple. Je veux simplement souligner ça parce que ça me paraît important.

Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? Une préférence pour un personnage ? Des idées pour la suite ? Dites-moi tout !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
